Let me give you my love
by Afuera
Summary: Sasuke encuentra a Hinata en una posicion...comprometedora. Sasuhina, pero habran mas parejas. Escenas explicitas, FIC ALGO HENTAI PARA GENTE ALGO PERVERT!


Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

**Let me give you my love.**

**Capitulo Uno  
por Afuera.  
**

La compuesta y correctísima heredera del Clan Hyuuga se había estado sintiendo muy rara últimamente, sobretodo con ese calor abrasador de verano. A medida que lo pensaba, aumentaba su vergüenza puesto que se estaba dando cuenta que la _molestia_ esa se concentraba en su parte baja.

El sol de Konoha brillaba y quemaba con toda su furia y Hinata se refugiaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol entre los varios sectores de entrenamiento. El calor del entrenamiento ya le había obligado a descartar su típica chaqueta. El aire caliente la sofocaba pero temía que era más bien, y cada vez más, el calor de su cuerpo la que ya no le dejaba respirar. Su piel estaba húmeda mientras jadeaba y trataba de luchar aquel reciente deseo, necesidad, que iba creciendo en su bajo estomago.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se mano fue subiendo por debajo de su polera hasta uno de sus pechos, masajeando, apretando, sintiendo la piel húmeda y el pezón duro. Cuando un gemido se le escapó se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Avergonzada, se arregló la ropa pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Su entrepierna estaba caliente, y tenía una creciente necesidad. Ese simple masajeo no era suficiente. No sabía que hacer, apretaba sus muslos uno contra otro con fuerza sin muchos resultados, hasta que sintió su propia mano bajando por su vientre.

Hinata jadeaba un poco al respirar, no podía concentrarse y el aire caliente del día empeoraba todo. Su mano, primero, se refregó con fuerza por sobre su pantalón. La heredera se mordió el labio tratando de apagar un gemido, pero necesitaba más. Movió sus caderas para aumentar la presión de su entrepierna con su mano, pero no era suficiente.

Su mano se deslizó por debajo de su pantalón, acomodándose por sobre el calzón. Sus dedos pudieron percibir ya lo húmedo del calzón y se movieron, presionando y masajeando lo más que pudiesen a aquellos pulposos y necesitados labios. Hinata no se dio ni cuenta cuando su otra mano había subido a su pecho por debajo de la sudada polera, apretando y pellizcando la piel sensible. _Oh dios, oh dios…_Hinata echó la cabeza hacía atrás, sintiendo al fin un alivio y un largo gemido se escapó de su garganta. Sin embargo lo volvió a sentirse insuficiente y se encontró a si misma queriendo más. Luego despacio y lentamente sus caderas empezaron a moverse también, aumentando la fricción y así todo su cuerpo fue tomando un leve ritmo.

Un par de dedos se introdujeron a su mojada entrepierna por el costado de sus calzones y la inocente heredera no pudo retener los jadeos y gemidos; cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior tratando de resistir, tratando de no entregarse completamente.

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba vagando por los campos de entrenamiento luego de haber huido de un almuerzo en Ichiraku con su equipo. Prefería entrenar antes que ver a Naruto tratando de romper su propio record por tercera vez de quien engulle más ramen. Él sólo quería entrenar o descansar debajo de un árbol puesto que ni a él se le antojaba mucho entrenar con el calor de la tarde, pensaba que podría pasar varias cosas en ese día pero definitivamente nunca pensó encontrar a la inocente Hinata Hyuuga en una posición tan… comprometedora.

Sasuke se detuvo boquiabierto. La observó varios momentos sintiendo calor subir no solamente a sus mejillas pero al parecer la chica en cuestión no se daba cuenta. Una de sus manos desparecía bajo su pantalón pero se podía imaginar bastante bien lo que podía estar haciendo. El Uchiha quedó levemente sin aliento y se le secó la garganta. La otra mano de la chica subía a su pecho, la polera esta desarreglada y podía ver unos de sus pechos junto con un erecto pezón rosado siendo presionados por una mano desesperada. Sasuke empezó a sentir algunas _molestias_ allá abajo, le costaba tragar y el calor en su pecho, aquel profundo deseo, empezaba a humedecer su piel.

De repente, Hinata escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta con fuerza. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Sasuke Uchiha. Se quedó petrificada y la realización de lo que estaba haciendo cae sobre ella como un balde de agua fría. Se reincorporó rápidamente y luego de un largo e incomodo momento de silencio pudo reunir fuerzas para levantar con timidez la vista.

Lo que vio la impresionó pero sobre todo la puso aún más caliente y su entrepierna volvió a palpitar y humedecerse de necesidad y ansias. Ahí estaba, Sasuke Uchiha, algo incomodo mientras miraba para otro lado, con el comienzo de una erección que se percibía claramente en su pantalón. Al parecer, él no se había dado cuenta o no se daba por aludido… o quería que ella se acercase primero.

La inocente heredera se relamió los labios al ver los pantalones de Sasuke y un deseo incontrolable la fue poseyendo. El pelinegro escuchó decir su nombre de tal manera que ella no podía ser Hyuuga Hinata. Al fijarse en sus ojos pudo ver aquellas inmaculadas perlas blancas nublarse de deseo y lujuria llamándolo, incitándolo, calentándolo. Hinata volvió a repetir su nombre y aquel tono bajo, rasposo, aterciopelado y sensual acarició su oído.

De pronto, la _molestia _en sus pantalones ya no era disimulable.

Hinata se acercó a él y lo atrajo. Ambos retrocedieron, jadeantes de expectaciones, hasta que la espalda de la ojiblanco se topó con el grueso tronco del árbol. Ella volvió a atraer al pelinegro hacia ella, apretándolo, presionando su entrepierna contra la cada vez más grande erección de Sasuke. Hinata hizo un leve pero calculado movimiento de caderas y la respiración de Sasuke se atoró en su garganta. Él sólo pudo gemir su nombre.

El Uchiha sentía que ya no podía detenerse ni esperar un segundo más. Sus manos bajaron por debajo del pantalón a las firmes nalgas de la peliazul y apretaron con fuerza, tratando de enterrar sus dedos en la suave piel, aumentando más la fricción entre sus sexos. Ambas respiraciones se entrecortaron y el aire se volvió caliente y espeso. Fuera de sí, Sasuke bajó lo más que pudo la polera de Hinata, tanto que uno de sus pechos, voluptuoso y blanco, se rebalsó del cuello de la polera, como a presión, excitándolo aún más. Sasuke, como un animal desesperado, lo empezó a besar, luego a lamer y finalmente a chupar, tratando de devorarlo entero.

"Sasuke, aah… más, más…", la escuchaba decir entre gemidos mientras jugueteaba con su sensible pezón dándole leves mordiscos.

Cuando ella logró recobrar un poco más el sentido, trató de apartarse un poco, darse un poco de espacio pero apenas ella pudo respirar y él clamó su boca como suya. Hinata, sorprendida, abrió la boca pero eso le fue suficiente al pelinegro para entrar, explorando todo rápida y ansiosamente. Hinata se dejó dominar mientras un gemido se le escapaba. Sus manos bajaron rápidamente al pantalón del Uchiha. Él jadeo un poco de sorpresa pero la dejó continuar. Ella, en su ansiedad y nerviosismo, no pudo desabrochar el pantalón así que deslizó una de sus manos al miembro de Sasuke. Erecto, caliente, grueso, palpitando y necesitado; la heredera se sintió a sí misma mojarse cada vez más a medida que apretaba, subía y bajaba su mano por el miembro del pelinegro. La Hyuuga pudo escuchar como Sasuke trataba de tranquilizar su respiración entre gemidos, excitándola aún más por ser ella misma quien los provocase.

Se besaban caliente y desesperadamente, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo por el sudor y en un afán casi enfermizo de tocarse, de apretar, de satisfacerse a sí mismos. Sasuke, con una mano por debajo de la polera de Hinata, masajeaba y apretaba hasta que ella gimiese de dolor uno de sus pechos mientras que la otra se había deslizado por debajo de su pantalón y apretaba sin piedad las tiernas nalgas de la heredera. Luego introdujo un dedo por detrás a la mojada vagina.

"¡Oh, Sasuke…! N-no… no hagas eso, oh dios… ¡Ah, aah!", trataba de protestar loa heredera mientras un rojo furioso pintaba su cara y trataba de apartarse. Sin embargo, Sasuke siguió presionando y deslizó otro dedo con fuerza.

"Quieres que me detenga pero tu vagina está mojadísima rogando por más…" le susurró viciosamente en el cuello, presionando dientes en la piel sensible, para luego morder y succionar.

Finalmente, el pelinegro con los dedos empieza a masajear los labios e introducirse dentro de la excitada entrepierna, adentro y afuera, una y otra vez, en un paso cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que ella echase la cabeza soltando un extasiado alarido. "Oh, n-no… no… no te detengas…" gemía ahora mientras movía sus caderas para hacer entrar lo más que pudiese el dedo de Sasuke, olvidando la vergüenza y buscando como una maniática aliviarse de ferviente deseo de sexo. Él seguía succionando su tierno pezón sin compasión.

Hinata sentía que ya sus piernas le estaban traicionando, por un lado Sasuke, totalmente fuera de sí por sus gemidos, seguía introduciendo dedos para masturbarla y por otro, sentía cada vez la erección de Sasuke aplastarse contra su vagina.

"S-Sasuke… por favor…", el muchacho se detuvo un momento y Hinata aprovechó la ocasión para apartarse un poco de él y poder respirar. Sin embargo, Sasuke tenía otros planes. La tomó por los hombros y la obligó a arrodillarse. Hinata levantó su vista extrañada pero sobretodo suplicante puesto que por ningún motivo quería detenerse y trató de incorporarse para continuar. Estaba demasiado caliente ahora, no importaba nada, sólo calmar ese calor entre sus piernas.

"Estás algo caliente, ¿eh, Hinata?", preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa el pelinegro y vio como ella se sonrojaba, deteniendo sus movimientos. Sasuke, sintiendo su timidez, se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

Casi acaba en ese preciso momento al ver los ojos enormes que abrió la supuestamente dulce y tierna heredera. A la muchacha se le abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver aquella enorme herramienta. Ahí, antes sus ojos, estaba lo que millones de chicas matarían por ver. Era más larga de lo que ella había pensado, era gruesa y estaba muy caliente, casi palpitante. Hinata se relamió los labios inconcientemente. La boca y la entrepierna se le hacían agua. Sin embargo, extrañada, levantó grandes ojos blancos e inocentes hacia el pelinegro.

"S-Sasuke, no entiendo. ¿Ya no quieres…?", preguntó mientras subía una mano a su boca, sus pechos se aplastaron contra su brazo y Sasuke pensó que jamás había tenido tantas ganas de follar a alguien, que se iba a volver loco si no se lo metía hasta que se le saliese por la garganta.

Pero tenía que controlarse.

"¿Quieres que te la meta, eh, Hinata?", preguntó seductor mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la peliazul. La heredera, demasiado perdida e ida en su calentura, empezó a chupar el pulgar de Sasuke mientras que una mano empezaba a apretarse lenta pero salvajemente un pecho y con la otra se masturbaba, empapándola entera con sus jugos. Sasuke, excitadísimo ante la imagen, tuvo que empezar a sobarse con fuerza su necesitado miembro para aliviarse un poco y resistir. La muchacha, al ver esto, empezó a chupar casi obsesivamente el pulgar del pelinegro y a masturbarse con más fuerza, cada vez más rápido, tomando un ritmo casi violento en el cual sus tetas parecían empezar a saltar levemente.

"Si, Sasuke… por favor, por favor. Métemelo entero, por favor, bien adentro… Follame, por favor, haré lo que sea…" gemía suplicante.

Sasuke casi explota, gracias a Dios por su autocontrol, la imagen de la santísima heredera rogando, suplicando por que se la follen y además succionando su pulgar era demasiado para un hombre normal. "Por favor, Sasuke, lo necesito…"

"Primero tienes que decir que eres mi puta y que quieres me quieres chupar la pija."

Hinata se detuvo en seco, extrañada y algo ofendida. "Anda, Hinata, quiero oírte decir que eres mi puta y que me la quieres chupar y tomarte toda mi leche, como la asquerosa puta que eres" continúo Sasuke, con una voz tan sensual y demandante que Hinata no podía evitar sentirse… aún más caliente. Su entrepierna palpitaba con un doloroso placer buscando ser aliviada cada vez que le decía puta, si, la excitaba aún más, si, ya no era más que su puta. Haría todo lo que él dijese.

"Sasuke… soy tu puta… por favor, déjame chupartela, quiero tragarme toda tu leche, mójame las tetas con ella… Aaah, soy… s-soy una puta, si, quiero chupar toda tu leche…" y los ojos de la ojiblanco estaban llenos de lujuria y calentura. Hinata puso sus manos en la base del pene de Sasuke, masajeándolo, mientras su lengua aterciopelada, húmeda y caliente se encargaba de envolver, de subir y bajar por el largo de su miembro erecto, dejando trazos de saliva caliente.

"Mírame a los ojos, puta. Mírame y chupamelo" le mandó Sasuke, serio y autoritario aunque por dentro su estomago estuviese dándose un vuelco y ya no pudiese resistir más. Hinata metió lo más que pudo dentro de su boca, tratando de envolverlo con su lengua de saliva caliente y espesa. Sasuke ya no daba más, le encanta la exquisita espera pero ver a la inocente heredera mirándolo a él, verse reflejado en sus ojos, mientras trataba de meter aún más de su pene en su boca lo volvía loco, ya no podía más.

"Aah, Hinata… Eres una puta, una puta muy caliente, la peor de las putas, si, más…más adentro" ya no podía parar de gemir, largos y profundos gemidos que a Hinata la ponían fuera de sí. Succionó un poco pero con fuerza y sintió como Sasuke jadeó y la respiración se le entrecortaba repentinamente tensando todos sus músculos, como si ya no pudiese aguantar más. La heredera se subió la polera, dejando al descubierto sus redondos pechos y tomándolos con ambas manos trataba de masajear las bolas y la base del pene de Sasuke, siempre mirándolo fijo. Lasciva y lujuriosa.

"Oh, Hinata… Eres una puta, una puta de mierda…" decía entre jadeos y Hinata se ponía cada vez más caliente, ya sentía un líquido espeso y caliente deslizarse por los labios de su vagina. Le encantaba cuando le hablaba sucio. Ella tampoco podía aguantar, resistir más, necesitaba que Sasuke la follase. Ahora, con fuerza, con violencia, que la partiese.

Hinata hizo ademanes de apartarse para decirle que necesitaba que se la cogiera pero Sasuke tomó su cabeza entre sus manos con violencia y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él, haciendo que su enorme miembro llegase de un golpe hasta su garganta. "¿Te gusta, eh, puta de mierda?", preguntó fuera de sí.

Ella casi vomita pero volvió a excitarse, veía a los dos, lo veía a él con los ojos en blanco desesperado por que ella se la mamara apretando su pelo para presionar más su cabeza hacia su pene y volvía a excitarse. Bajó una de sus manos a su vagina para masturbarse. _Oh…_ ya no podía más, iba a venirse.

Sasuke estaba a punto de venirse y chorrearla entera con su leche al sentir como ella trataba de tragar con su pene en la mitad de su garganta cuando escucharon unas voces a la lejanía. Eran Naruto y Sakura.

Rápidamente se apartaron, Hinata tomó su chaqueta y ambos, frustrados y maldiciendo, se escondieron entre los arbustos. Naruto y Sakura, algo distraídos en alguna pelea amorosa, se dieron un par de vueltas y siguieron su camino.

Sin embargo, los dos morenos quedaron ambos a mitad de camino, cada uno a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Pero cuando se miraron a la cara, la realización de todo lo pasado les cayó encima y ninguno de los dos se podía la cara de la vergüenza. Sasuke se dio media vuelta y terminó de masturbarse él mismo. Hinata no sabiendo que hacer ( y demasiado avergonzada y temerosa para terminar de satisfacerse ella misma ) decidió esperarlo, después de todo lo que habían hecho alguna especie de relación… No, sólo por… ¿cortesía?... decidió esperarlo para devolverse al pueblo juntos.

Cuando ambos se arreglaron las ropas partieron, ambos incómodos y sonrojados no se dijeron la palabra en ningún momento. Al llegar a una calle Hinata se detuvo con la vista pegada al suelo. Su naturaleza cortés le decía que debía tratar de… no sabía muy bien… explicar, disculparse… ¡pedirle que no se lo comentase a nadie!

"S-s-s-sasuke, yo… eh…e-e-este…"trató de modular y Sasuke pudo ver como sus mejillas tomaban cada vez más el color de un tomate.  
"Hinata… este… no te preocupes. No pasó nada" dijo luego de suspirar algo cansado y frustrado. La heredera pareció entender el silencioso acuerdo.  
"E-e-e-esta bien… Grac--es decir, ¡no! Y-y-yo… Hasta luego…" y sin nunca levantar la vista se fue, dejando sólo a Sasuke.

"Eh, Hinata, espera. Te acompaño a tu casa…"dijo después de unos segundos. Ya era tarde y Sasuke sentía que debía al menos acompañarla hasta su casa, sobretodo luego de lo que había pasado. Ella casi se muere de la impresión y la vergüenza al escucharlo, pero aceptó de todas maneras.

Luego de caminar casi tres cuartos de hora Sasuke ya empezaba a extrañarse. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba ¡la mansión del Clan Hyuuga ni siquiera se encontraba en esa dirección! Pensó que Hinata tramaba algo pero ella justo se detuvo, y agradeciéndole por haberla acompañado hasta su casa, se excusó para dirigirse a un edificio bastante pobre de dos pisos. Al segundo piso se llegaba por una pequeña, y algo insegura, escalerita exterior.

"¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó el pelinegro, confundido. Hinata le respondió que a su casa, que ella vivía en el departamento de arriba. "¿Aquí?" La ojiblanco asintió algo avergonzada, y comentó que había decidido de irse de su casa hace un par de meses.

Sasuke no siguió preguntando puesto que sabía que las relaciones de Hinata con su padre nunca habían sido muy buenas. La acompañó hasta la puerta. Ahí surgió otro momento incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabiendo muy bien que hacer o que decir. Hinata se volvió a despedir y se dio vuelta para abrir la puerta sin embargo sintió el firme y tibio cuerpo de Sasuke acercarse a ella por detrás. Al sentirse presionada entre él y la puerta y la respiración caliente de Sasuke humedecerle el lóbulo izquierdo, Hinata se encontró nuevamente excitada.

Inmediatamente se encontró con problemas para respirar normalmente y pudo sentir como su piel empezaba a humedecerse por la ansiedad y la excitación. Sobre todo ahora que sentía como Sasuke presionaba con cada vez más fuerza y violencia su entrepierna contra su trasero, provocando que su vagina se aplastase contra la puerta.

Sasuke se dijo que no había pasado nada, que todo había sido alguna rara fantasía o alucinación provocada por el calor. Sin embargo, al estar frente a la puerta, y ver a Hinata jugando con sus dedos presionando sus brazos contra sus grandes y jugosas tetas provocando algún efecto como si se rebalsasen, pero sobre todo, mordiéndose el labio inferior como cuando la vio por primera vez ese día, le vino a la memoria todo y se volvió a calentar.

**Reviews por favor! Planeo continuar este fic si es que es que tengo muchos rewies. La pareja principal es sasuke y hinata, pero pueden haber varias más! Este fic va ser un poco sucio jeje, hentai, porque no hay nada malo de leerlo de vez en cuando! Acepto sugerencias como parejas o situaciones! (un amigo me sugirió hasta zoofilia, pero no se, ojala opinen sobre eso!)**

**Saludos!**


End file.
